The Internet can be referred to as a voluminous network of networks, or large-scale networking infrastructure that connects millions of computers to form a global network, wherein essentially any networked computer can communicate with another networked computer. Examples of common Internet communication include serving web pages, transmitting and receiving email, exchanging files, participating in usenets, searching for information, and instant messaging. The foregoing typically is achieved through conveying electronic information over the Internet via suitable protocols such as HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), for example, employed in connection with a standard Internet protocol like Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
In general, HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is utilized for communication via the World Wide Web (the “Web”) and defines how messages are formatted and transmitted and what actions Web servers and browsers should perform in response to various commands. For example, when a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is provided and executed within an address bar of a web browser, an HTTP command is transmitted to a Web server that obtains and returns a requested Web page(s). Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) is generally utilized for transmitting electronic mail (e-mail) messages between servers, wherein the messages can be retrieved with an e-mail client via Post Office Protocol (POP) or Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP). In addition, SMTP is generally utilized to convey messages from an e-mail client to a mail server. File Transfer Protocol (FTP) is commonly utilized for exchanging files, for example, for downloading a file from a server to a client and/or uploading a file from a client to a server.
As the World Wide Web becomes more ubiquitous, Web-based interfaces are becoming a preferred means to remotely interact with systems and devices over networks (e.g., intranets, internets and the Internet). For example, Web-based interfaces (e.g., a Web page implemented with a Web browser) have been developed to monitor and control entities such as security systems, video/audio entertainment centers, electromechanical equipment, etc., as well as monitor internal and/or external locations. In another example, Web-based interfaces have been developed to facilitate communication with industrial systems and devices such as industrial controllers, for example.
Such Web-based interfaces typically include graphics, audio, text, video and the like and often require powerful rendering engines, banks of available memory, and proprietary software and hardware. In addition, many conventional systems comprise complex architectures, cannot be shared amongst third parties, consume resources for development and implementation, lack flexibility, consume processing power, and do not support many commonly utilized off-the-shelf software applications.
By way of example, to render a Web page with graphics conventional systems typically download and render one or more image files (e.g., GIF, TIF, BMP, JPEG, etc.); download and execute one or more Java applets and/or applications in connection with the Web browser; and/or download formatted information (e.g., PDF, word processing, etc.) that is displayed within one or more applications invoked within the Web browser. Downloading and utilizing such files and applications can consume bandwidth, processing cycles, time and memory and adds overhead. In addition, downloaded images generally are resolution dependent such that a specified image size is maintained rather than scaling the image to conform to an area of a viewing window; and thus, such images reduce Web page presentation flexibility. Moreover, the content within such image files typically cannot be searched or include active inks (e.g., hyperlinks) to other web sources.